Shizuru the fanatics
by Peccator
Summary: Mai HiME/Iono the Fanatics What if Shizuru was a girl-loving queen who came to Japan in search for dark-haired beauties and thus meets Natsuki?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Writer's block on the other story so I decided to start something that has been crossing my mind for quite a while. Shizuru as a queen who totally likes girls and makes trip to Japan, oh who might she find during her search for dark-haired Sobame?

In the beginning it's almost the same as the Iono the Fanatics Manga but once Natsuki appears the plot will differ.

**Disclaimer:** I do neither own Mai Hime nor Iono the Fanatics.

* * *

A soft happy humming was heard and a figure entered the room, where Haruka Suzushiro once again was reading over some important notes.  
The humming attracted her attention and she looked up only to see her queen smiling happily at her.

Haruka tipped two fingers at her forehead and sighed as the queen spoke up: "Ara, I've found two new ones~~~"

Haruka sweatdropped at the happy yet content face of her queen who dragged two girls with her: One shy looking with short, light-brown hair and a smiling one with long, blonde hair.

Haruka sighed again: "Again, Shizuru-sama?"

Two maids now came beside Shizuru as she started giggling happy: "Ara, yes!"

Next to Haruka appeared now Yukino Kikukawa, wearing a calm expression. "It's okay, right Haruka? Those girls came here because they wanted to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Haruka interrupted her, her voice raised now: "Yukino!"

She again looked at her queen who was now being undressed by two of her maids.  
Haruka got more and more angry and started yelling now: "What I'm talking about is a matter of procedure!" She was shaking her head dramatically and pointed at the queen, who was surrounded by four girls now: "Even now, this palace is overflowing with Royal Attendants!"

She swung her arm dramatically now pointing at a bunch of girls standing behind her: "There's been over one thousand added in less than a year!!"

The queen tipped her finger on her chin, making a thinking pose. She put on her most innocent look when she spoke up: "It should be enough just based on the fact that they are cute!" Of course all of the girls had tasks to do. But the queen sure tended to hire a lot more than really needed.

Haruka stood in front of Shizuru now, still yelling: "Queen! I! Oh! NO! Please think of the country's finances!"

Yukino watched the scene quite bored. After all it happened almost every time when the queen brought new girls to the palace. Meanwhile the maids left the room, scared of the shouting Haruka.

"If all you do is increase the number of girls, it doesn't make the country prosperous!"

Since Haruka didn't seem to calm down, it was now time for Yukino to interfere. She lay her hands on Haruka's shoulders and said with a calm voice: "Majesty… Haruka is just being jealous. Don't listen to her."

Haruka started blushing and tried to free herself from Yukino's grip. "YUKINO!"

Shizuru smiled at the scene in front of her. Haruka was too easy to be upset, really. But it was as easy to calm her again, that the queen had learned by now. "The only ones I keep close to me are my Sobame. Are you dissatisfied?"

She placed two fingers on Haruka's chin who tried to flinch: "Hmpf… no." The queen really could be a terrible person. Haruka hated to be blown off like that in front of Yukino. She'd never admit it, but secretly Haruka adored her. But she wasn't the type who enjoyed body contact that much so she always had to blush when the queen got too close to her. Thus everyone thought that she actually liked the queen.

Just a moment later the queen's serious face was gone and a graceful smile was shown again. "We should take a short campaign." Her smile grew even brighter now, "We'll work together better and it will fix your mood!"

Both of the Sobame were stunned for a moment: "Eh… campaign?"

Yukino immediately remembered something the queen had once mentioned: "Your Majesty, will it be the itinerary you once spoke about?"

Shizuru nodded in agreement. She coughed before she spoke up again: "All the Royal Attendants were selected by me and they're all skilled, but…"

For a moment there was a hint of sadness in the queen's eyes. But before anyone could notice she smiled again as she declared: "I've been unsatisfied with the proportion of dark-haired Sobame for some time."

Haruka's left eye-brow twitched when she repeated with a shaking voice: "Proportion of dark-haired…"

Before she could complain the queen throw her a flashing smile and continued: "I've been thinking of searching for dark-haired attendants from that famous land of dark hair 'Japan'!"

In Shizuru's mind popped up several words by the mentioning of Japan: Princesses, Maiko, Geisha, Yamato Nadeshiko…

Haruka looked at the queen shocked: "Queen, wait a moment, please. Are you telling me you're going to go to that country to buy slaves?!"

"Ara, I'm not buying."

Haruka's voice was raised again by now: "Don't bother me with details! You can't start diplomatic relations based on a pretty face!"

Shizuru giggles again as she looked up from a magazine she had grabbed a while ago: "Ara, I'll make sure that it's mutually agreeable."

"I… I know… but…"

Not again it was Yukino's time to interfere. Yet again she laid a hand on Haruka's shoulder and spoke up: Haruka… Her Majesty just wants to be reminded on the previous Majesty who came from Japan."

Indeed the former queen was a black-haired Japanese beauty.

That moment it snapped in Haruka who looked at the queen with a mixture of pity and guilt.

She then immediately kneeled in front of the queen: "I didn't think about your Majesty's feelings…"

"Enough! Ara it was me who didn't explain things. Yukino is just overly sensitive."

The same moment she gave Yukino a wink while thinking: "And she prepares wonderful lies."

Yukino gave the queen a professional smile: "To understand your feelings is my job."

Now the still kneeling Haruka spoke up again: "We will go with you. Protecting your life with our own!"

Shizuru clapped her hands happily: "We have Haruka's agreement." She then turned to Yukino, "Yukino, please ensure the country is in good hands during our absence."

"The responsible parties have been selected. For the group we will take Mai and Mikoto as special police." Behind Yukino now were standing two girls: A busty girl with orange hair and a shorter girl with black spiky hair.

"Of course Haruka and I will accompany you. We'll keep it a small, inconspicuous group."

The queen was quite content. Her servants were really reliable. "If so, then what if we depart tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW?" Once again Haruka's yelling could be heard throughout the whole palace.

The queen totally ignored Haruka this time and looked up. "But before that, I'll have to comfort my Royal Attendants. I will be leaving them and thus make them sad for a while."

Smiling she turned around again and looked at Yukino who immediately got the hint: "Alright, I'll have a tea-party prepared."

The queen then looked at Haruka quite seriously: "Haruka. I want you to listen to me without getting mad."

"What is it?"

Shizuru smiled brightly at her Obame, saying: "How many Sobame can I get?"

Haruka looked at her first dumbfounded, then annoyed and finally pissed: "FIVE IS MY LIMIT!"

The queen started sobbing dramatically: "I'm going to die from that limit!" How was the queen to survive if she was in a country full of dark-haired beauties and she only could take five out of several millions? That was not fair, that was definitely not fair!

"I don't care!"

Not really listening to the quarrel, Yukino was reading a guide about Japan while thinking: "I'm just going to enjoy the trip."

* * *

How the queen imagines her trip to Japan~

It's a bright sunny day, the sakuras just started blooming and she just enrolled to the academy. It was her first day of school-life and Shizuru was sure she'd totally enjoy it. After all she was at an all-girls school! Of course she's hiding her true identity.

At her school there will be the cute underclassmen, a hot school-nurse, a sexy kaichou and many fascinating glasses-girls!

Being the graceful and charming Shizuru-sama she of course receives confessions almost every day.

Then one day – after the time flew by very fast – it's only a week until she returns to her home country. A heart-breaking school life story…

Suddenly the queen's beautiful picture of her trip to Japan got cut into pieces by the yelling Haruka who hit the queen with the punishment-stick – some stick in hand-form that she pressed against the queen's face as it started hitting her.

The queen, unsure whether to laugh or cry only could form: "Ah hey, that hurts!"

* * *

So much to the prolologue...

Some words that might be useful to have a description to:

**Maiko:** Maikos are apprentice Geishas

**Yamato Nadeshiko: **a famous person


	2. A fateful encounter

**A/N: **My my, sorry for the wait. At the moment I'm quite busy because of my graduation and stuff. BUT I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS~~

Anyways, here's the second chapter: Shizuru meets Natsuki. The plot starts to differ though I just had to take in the car scene, I LOVED IT. xD

**Disclaimer:** I still wasn't successful by trying to make them mine, it still belongs to their owners. TZE!

* * *

Somehow it has become her daily routine to stare out of the window in the living room each evening. She lived in an apartment building – on the third floor, so she actually saw quite a lot of her surroundings. She preferred the window in the living room. When she watched out of her bedroom window all she would see were more apartment complexes which wasn't really breath-taking. But the sight she admired now was totally different:

When she watched to her right there was gorgeous park with majestic trees. During the day it was full of children and joggers or people who simply wanted to take a walk. It was annoying to see those people ruining the nature's beauty. But now the park was empty. Why should people be there right now anyway? It was 11 pm after all and quite dark.

To her left there wasn't really anything. A vast and plain lawn. There was nothing special about it but in summer she could see fireflies dancing around. Further behind there was a mountain. She used to hike there a lot but somehow she didn't do it recently. She just wasn't in the mood.

She decided to watch the fireflies' dance. It calmed her but at the same time she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head as if they want to remind her on something she forgot. What could it have been?

_Summer, fireflies… Summer… It's summer again. Summer… What does that remind me of? I can't remember. What was it?_

The uneasy feeling just wouldn't go away but the woman was lost. She really couldn't remember what might have happened during a summer. Maybe it was nothing. But on the other hand she wasn't the type of person who would just feel such an uneasiness.

She decided to ignore the feeling and now was watching the stars. The sky was clear and because she was living in a small town there weren't so many lights so she could see quite a lot of the stars' beauty.

She tried searching for some constellations but after not finding any for now five minutes she just gave up mumbling: "Damn you, stars…"

In front of her she saw the beauty of the moon. It was crescent but that didn't reduce its beauty one bit.

She lost herself for a moment while staring at the moon.

_The moon… Last summer… I remember… It was the day that person left me without saying a word…_

How could she have forgotten that day? It was the day when her ex-girlfriend just left her without even letting her know. At first she thought it was only some kind of prank but she never came back after that. A friend of hers had told her that she started working overseas, in America or anything.

She didn't really listen to the explanation. Her friends all had thought that she knew about it, but no: Nao had left without saying a single word.

In the beginning she had been thinking it was just some kind of joke, since Nao tended to tease her with those things. But no, this time she had been serious.

After that she had been angry. She had let it out on her friends, on people in school (especially guys who tried to approach her) and on strangers whose faces she didn't like on the street.

She was blaming Nao for what she had done. But on the other hand she never tried contacting her in any way. Why the hell should she? It was all Nao's fault.

When she didn't have the energy to blame her ex-girlfriend anymore, she began blaming herself. She fell into a depression and didn't want to leave her apartment anymore. She barely ate and skipped school. It would've ended up worse if it wasn't for her friends to interfere. Though she had dumped them and was anything but a good friend to them they suddenly showed up to make her realize that she couldn't go on like that.

Okay, in fact the dragged her out of the apartment and gave her a nice scolding. Though she pretended not to care she took their words to heart and started living her life again.

She tried to suppress all the thoughts and memories of Nao and replaced them with anything else. Seemingly she did quite a good job when she forgot that it had been a year now.

She sighed, she didn't want to fall into a depression again so she got up and decided to go for a walk.

A walk at 11 pm? Why not, she wasn't afraid of the dark or anything anyway.

She put on a jacket and left the apartment.

She went down the stairs and left the apartment complex. She inhaled some fresh air and immediately felt relaxed. It was rather cold outside so she zipped up her jacket before starting to walk towards the park she had been watching a while ago.

She had been walking a few meters before she felt someone dumping into her and clinging on her.

_A thief? A molestor? No wait, that person doesn't feel like he's gonna try to harm me, what the…_

The attacker snuggled closer to the woman and started purring her name with her soft voice: "I finally found you Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki growled when she recognized her attacker: "I think I made clear that I don't want to become your Subaru or whatever it was! You told me you're gonna leave me alone when I told you my reasons!"

"Ara, Natsuki is so offensive. It's Sobame and I think I told you that your reason has to convince me."

"I think it's a good reason! Mind finally letting go of me?"

"Ara, but Natsuki is so comfortable." That said the attacker snuggled even closer to Natsuki."

_How did I end up like that? I thought I finally got rid of her…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Flashback~_

_Natsuki was on her way back home from school when she realized that she still had to do some groceries. So instead of directly walking home she entered her home-town's shopping district. Since it was a Wednesday and since it was only 2 pm she didn't expect too many people to be there right now._

_But for some reason there was a weird aura in the air._

_There were barely any people on the street which was unusual even for that time and day. _

_Looking around she found some people, but something was missing. The majority of people in the shopping district were high-school girls. But where were those?_

_Before she could think any further about it she felt the ground vibrating. _Huh? Earthquake?!

_She wondered, there have never been earthquakes here. But what was it then? _

_The vibration got stronger. Natsuki looked to her right where she saw a huge dust cloud approaching her. _A… stampede?

_Slowly starting to panic Natsuki looked around for a place to hide. Meanwhile the stampede was getting closer and closer._

Why the hell is here some stampede anyway? Are those animals? There was nothing in the news about it!!!

_Natsuki quickly entered a bookstore just before the stampede would run over her._

_She watched out of the huge windows when her jaw dropped. All those were high-school girls. Why would high-school girls be running around the shopping district like that?_

_What were they running away from?_

_After most of the girls had passed her Natsuki left the bookstore again and watched the street._

_Some last girls – probably the slowest ones – now came running into her direction. Behind them was running a woman who was followed by a screaming blond-haired person. The woman was laughing as she was chasing after the girls._

_The fuming blonde seemingly was running after the woman trying to capture her or anything._

_As the girls ran past Natsuki, the woman following them suddenly stopped._

_She now stood in front of Natsuki and eyed her suspiciously. Natsuki felt quite uncomfortable under the gaze. Much to her relief the fuming blonde interrupted the woman and her piercing look. _

"_Shizuru-sama, you can't just chase after girls like that!"_

"_Ara, Haruka. You didn't need to follow me, I'm doing just fine!"_

"_That's not what I'm talking about Shizuru-sama! You're scaring those girls and apart from that you seem like some kind of lecher chasing after young girls like that!"_

"_But why? They are so cute, don't you agree?"_

_Not wanting to get dragged into those people's conversation, Natsuki tried to sneak away, before they would notice her again._

_But being Shizuru the queen immediately saw her attempts and slung her arms around the dark-haired beauty._

"_SHIZURU-SAMA! Let go of that girl right now!"_

"_But Haruka, I want to make her my new Sobame." The queen who was laughing and giggling all the time now had put on a serious face while looking to Haruka._

_Haruka bowed before she walked a few steps back: "I understand, Shizuru-sama. But I will be back in case she doesn't want to join you." She nodded her head before going away.  
_

_Shizuru now turned to the figure who desperately tried to break free from her hug: "Ara, don't be so shy, I won't bite you."_

_Natsuki, who was still quite confused about what had just happened looked at the queen now. Apart from apparently being a little psychotic she was just beautiful._

Focus, Natsuki, this woman just was chasing after a bunch of girls. She's insane, don't think she's beautiful or anything!_ Shaking her head the bluenette tried to keep her cool. Though her gaze fell back upon the woman in front of her: She had long, chestnut-colored hair, was a little taller than her and had beautiful tanned skin. What was most impressing were her shining crimson-colored eyes.  
Also, she seemed to be about Natsuki's age._

_She lost it again. It was rude to stare like that, besides she didn't want to make some insane person mad at her by gazing at her. Again Natsuki shook her head to keep her thoughts clear._

_Sensing the growing uneasiness of her dark-haired beauty, Shizuru let go of her catch and stood straight now. _

_Graceful as she was the gave Natsuki a dashing smile before bowing oh-so slightly when starting to talk to her: "Ara, you must be quite confused, dear. Shall we sit down and have a talk?"_

_Her voice was even more beautiful than her looks. But still, Natsuki didn't want to deal with some psychotic beauty._

"_Sorry but I better take my leave. And so should you. I'm sure the police will be here soon."_

"_Ara, ara… Your gaze a little while ago didn't seem like you just want to leave?"_

DAMN! She saw me staring at her._ Natsuki felt a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she saw that the woman opposite of her started giggling while happily squeaking: "Kawaii." and clapping with her hands twice.  
_

_For some reason she thought it would be quite dangerous to enrage that person so she decided to comply… for now. Also she started to find that person rather interesting, though this was against how she's normally behave.  
_

"_Argh, whatever. You want to talk? Fine."_

_Now smiling contently Shizuru grabbed the younger woman's hand and led her to a Café where they sit down.  
_

_A waitress came asking them what they'd like to order. Natsuki didn't want anything while Shizuru decided for a green tea._

_After she waitress had left them alone, Shizuru started eyeing Natsuki again before she spoke up: "Dear, I'd like you to become my Sobame." _

"_You must have the wrong person. And would you please stop staring at me like that?" Natsuki was now shifting under Shizuru's intense gaze._

"_Ara, ara…But I'm fulfilled by just watching you, dear."_

_Natsuki started to get annoyed, insane or not this person was just too much for her to handle: "Stop calling me dear, I have a name after all. Kuga Natsuki, you can call me that."_

"_Ara, Natsuki-chan it is, how lovely~_

_Very well, I may introduce myself as well then: I'm Fujino Shizuru, queen of a small but lovely country and currently here in Japan in search for cute Sobame such as you."_

_Natsuki looked at the queen confused: "A queen? Sure…" Standing up she tried to take her leave._

"_Ara, does Natsuki-chan want to leave me already?"_

"_Why should I stay? I don't feel like going anywhere with some self-proclaimed queen." Standing up, Natsuki started walking away, only to have Shizuru following her right away._

_In front of Natsuki now again was standing the busty blonde with a scary look on her face. _

"_Shizuru-sama. It seems that person doesn't want to come with you, so we better take our leave." Her voice was quite demanding._

"_Ara, but Haruka. What a queen would I be if I gave up after a mere hundred no's?" Shizuru started giggling again._

A mere hundred no's? What the…_ Natsuki tried to ignore those two and to finally take her leave. Though it seemed quite dangerous to walk past the blonde woman. She looked rather strong._

_Next to Natsuki now appeared a short girl with black, spiky hair. _

"_Ara, Mikoto-chan, your timing is perfect as ever." The queen said smiling contently._

"_Mikoto! Get out of the way and stop this interference!"_

"_Haruka, you are the one interfering" Mikoto said as she got into a fighting position to face Haruka, "Shizuru-sama please hurry."_

"_What the hell is going on here?" Natsuki mumbled to herself, still searching for a way to get out of this mess._

"_Pardon." That said Shizuru grabbed Natsuki and carried her away from her two fighting subordinates._

"_What the…" Before she could even start discussing Natsuki was taken away._

"_Ara, I won't let the chance to acquire such a cute Sobame pass by~"_

_The queen carried her around until a car stopped in front of them. A door opened revealing a busty orange-haired woman. "Please forgive me for making you wait, Shizuru-sama._

"_Ara, Mai. Great timing as always."_

_Shizuru got into the car, dragging Natsuki behind her. _

"_What… Why me too?"_

"_Don't worry, dear, don't worry. Ara, let's go!"_

Thus Natsuki's chaotic day with Shizuru was about to begin.

* * *

**Omake:** Shizuru and Natsuki alone on the backseat of the car.

**Natsuki:** SHIZURU! You can't do this here, we don't have enough space!

**Shizuru: **Ara, Natsuki doesn't have to be afraid...

Meanwhile Mai tries to concentrate on the driving trying to ignore the sounds coming from the backseat.

**Natsuki: **Shizuru, stop it!

**Shizuru: **But I always wanted to dress Natsuki up as a pink bunny!

Pink bunny? WHY? I also always wanted to see Natsuki dressed up like that. Fufufu.

* * *

Might take a while before I can update again, but I will... sometime... hope soon, lol!


End file.
